gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tempesta
|related = Vacca Zentorno Reaper Infernus |radar_icon = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needles) FMJ (dial texture) |inttxd = FMJ |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = tempesta |handlingname = TEMPESTA |textlabelname = TEMPESTA |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pegassi Tempesta is a two-door supercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car shows heavy influences from the , particularly in terms of scale and size, while taking side profiling from the , seen prominently in the side intakes and rear arches. The rear-top fascia of the vehicle takes design references from the , where the B-pillar, hood vents and grille and rear cockpit window are replicated. The front bumper, hood line and front headlights are also similar to that of the Esprit concept, while also taking design from the . Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Tempesta is very similar to the Jester (Racecar) in that it has all-round excellent stats for the class and is a good car for novice drivers. The vehicle has immense acceleration, matched by an outstanding top speed and cornering capability, all thanks to the 30/70 all-wheel drive. This allows it to be taken to its limit effortlessly. The car performs excellently in comparison to other supercars, being very competitive with the likes of the RE-7B and X80 Proto. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Tempesta-GTAO-RSCStats.JPG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot4.jpg|Seen in an official screenshot (on elevator, top right). Tempesta-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Tempesta on Legendary Motorsport. Tempesta-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Tempesta on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Tempesta-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Tempesta on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Tempesta-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Tempesta in the Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in the mission Repo - Burn Rate, in which many examples have been torched by gang members and the players need to extinguish the car fires. *Can appear in the "Under the Influence" Casino Work, where it must be delivered to the Casino while the protagonist is under the influence of alcohol. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $1,329,000. *A yellow Tempesta can be one of the vehicles found randomly inside The Diamond Casino & Resort public parking garage, as such it will also be locked from the player. Trivia General *''Tempesta'' is Italian for "Storm", a reference to a car it is based on: the Lamborghini Huracán (Spanish for "Hurricane"). *The default radio station for the Tempesta is Non-Stop-Pop FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Tempesta is the only car from Pegassi not marked as "High End" on Rockstar Games Social Club. *If modified, the vehicle can resemble the , used in Lamborghini Super Trofeo one-make championships. *The Tempesta emits an electrical beep when the engine is turned off, the same sound effect is heard on the Itali GTB Custom, 811, Nero Custom, Specter and the Specter Custom. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Pegassi badge on steering wheel appears to clip into the model. Furthermore, the badge seems to be much smaller in comparison to use on other Pegassi vehicles with branded steering wheels. See Also *Ocelot Ardent and Coil Voltic - Two vehicles that like the Tempesta, share design influences from Lotus. *Zentorno and Reaper - Two other supercars, also manufaced by Pegassi, with very similar design cues. Navigation }}es:Tempesta pl:Tempesta Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online